Metallic Blue
by thankmerlinfordrarry
Summary: In the wizarding world, any crimes or malefactions committed by a person shows up on the skin in a swirly pattern of black ink. The larger or more frequent the crimes, the larger the patterns. As soon as you and your soulmate kiss for the first time however, these marks blossom into an array of colours, usually very bright and cheerful. kinda self-indulgent soulmark Au


**Note: am obsessed with soulmark aus and decided I wanted to try to write one. Well, since all the normal things are taken this is what I came up with…it's a bit different but I think that's ok** **lemme know what you guys think, because I think it's kinda cute**

Draco Malfoy stared in the mirror. The intricate spirals of menacing black ink etched into his skin mocking him in a form of morbid beauty. Stemming from his chest, they curled down his arm cautiously flicking the edges of the dark mark displayed on his left forearm. He sighed, today was another day he would have to cover up. He knew others knew why he wore long sleeve shirts with high collars, he knew others whispered about what his skin would look like after all he's done. But, he didn't care.

Rumours were an easy way to hide behind the truth, for as soon as his shirt comes off, the truth of it all will come out. Once something to be only speculated about, everyone would look on in horror as the true nature of his crimes were brought to light.

He quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom, joining Blaise and Greg as they headed for their first class without so much as a mention of breakfast.

…

Harry Potter laughed along with his friends, as they ate breakfast with everyone else in the great hall. Though he was laughing, he stared enviously at the small pattern of multi-coloured swirls on Hermione's right hand. Serving as a delicate reminder of the love she has. He knew Ron had a similar pattern on his left shoulder, small and dancing with blues, greens and purples. He sighed, he was happy for his friends, but desperately wished to find something that real, that pure.

He knew it was too late for that, the many dark swirls on his lower back served as a constant reminder, he was anything but pure. The things he's done, he'd be lucky if there even was a soulmate left in the world for him.

He absent mindedly scratched at his side as he listened to his best friend tell tales of Quidditch with his mouth full of breakfast.

…

Potions is tough. Not only are all the seventh years and eighth years in the same class, Draco is also forced to sit behind Harry Bloody Potter. Not a single black mark on Saint Potter, even the universe puts Potter ahead, giving him special treatment like everyone else in the wizarding world.

"All right, today I will be picking your partners!" said the overly enthusiastic potions master and head of Slytherin house, professor Slughorn. He is yet another person who puts Harry Potter ahead of every other person.

He started reading out partner names while Draco Malfoy tuned him out. He faintly hears cheers and protests until he tunes back in at his name.

"Draco Malfoy and-" there was a pause as Slughorn scanned the room. "um, Harry Potter!"

Draco was surprised to say the least. He was about to bark out a protest when he felt someone sit next to him. He was again surprised, because the person now invading his space was none other than Harry Potter himself.

…

Potions is boring. At least in the mind of Harry Potter. This is why he doesn't care who his partner is, even if that person does happen to be Malfoy, he just wanted to get the class over with.

"These will be your partners for the next month as we are doing a project, a culminating activity if you will…" Slughorn was explaining.

This is when Harry started regretting his lack of protest. A whole month? With Malfoy? He wasn't sure he would survive.

He looked over to Malfoy who had a look of slight horror on his face, but he also seemed defeated. Harry thought that maybe he had finally just decided to go with it, much like he had, and hoped they just wouldn't kill each other before the month was up.

"I expect a lot of outside work to be done on this project, as such, McGonagall has given special permission for the rooming to be switched for the time being, hence why you are all with members of the same sex."

Harry looked around, noticing that this was true. Pansy Parkinson was with Hermione and Blaise Zabini with Ron. Knowing Slughorn he most likely was trying to promote some house unity with this project as well. He liked to play hero.

Harry sighed, this was going to be a long month.

…

Draco tentatively took a step in his new dorm. He was now sharing a room with the bane of his existence Harry Potter. He eyed the trashy red and orange quidditch décor, no doubt belonging to Weasley. He also eyed the mess surrounding the room and scoffed. He pulled out his wand and quickly tidied everything up. He was not looking forward to this.

…

Harry stepped in the dorm behind Malfoy and watched as he cleaned the mess and proceeded to sit on Ron's bed. Since the amount of students is significantly lower than previous years, after the war, it was decided that rooms were to be shared by only two students. Harry was lucky enough to be with his best friend, it is only unfortunate when Hermione and Ron want some alone time.

Harry sat on the bed across from Malfoy and just sat there for a few minutes. His robes were starting to get a bit uncomfortable and he decided that since they have the rest of the day off to work on these projects, he might as well get changed.

He stood and retrieved some muggle clothing from his trunk. He then started taking off his robes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Malfoy asked, in a tone that Harry would describe as horrified.

"Getting changed into more comfortable clothes." He replied slipping off his school shirt. He was now standing shirtless in front of his 'archenemy' Draco Malfoy.

He was not self-conscious, however as Draco didn't respond, Harry became painfully aware of the marks curling around from his back. He quickly put on his shirt without turning around in order to prevent Malfoy from seeing the marks.

Again, it's not cause he's self-conscious of the marks, in fact, pretty well all of Gryffindor house has seen them as he has a habit of going shirtless, but this is _Malfoy_. He would surely find some way to tease him.

"A little bit of warning would have been nice Potter, I did not need to see you half naked." Malfoy scoffed, luckily not commenting on the marks that can be seen from the front.

"Should probably get used to it, we're roommates now." Harry replied. Malfoy just scoffed in return, his cheeks colouring ever so slightly.

…

It's been a week and things have not been going so well for Draco. He's managed to avoid seeing Potter change or changing in front of him. Actually, he's managed to avoid Potter almost altogether. However, this means not much work has been done on their project. Though he's good in potions, he does need Potter's help to do good on this project and overall good in the class. His future depends on it.

He reluctantly pulls Potter aside after breakfast one Saturday.

"What do you want?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Well, Potter, I know you don't need to do well in classes as you have the world lined up down the street desperate for 'The saviour' to work for them," Potter opened his mouth to protest. "However, we do still have this project to do and believe it or not, people aren't dying for an ex death eater such as myself to work for them." Draco finished.

"Ok, wanna work on it today? I have no plans." Potter asked, making the smart decision not to comment on the things Draco just said.

"Alright." Draco said, shocked that he actually agreed. They walked side by side to the dorm to get the materials required before heading to the library.

…

Malfoy was fervently scribbling down notes as he read a book titled in a different language. Harry sat there, also with a book open, but not writing everything as he was incredibly bored. He just looked at Malfoy, studying him as he occasionally stopped to chew on the quill while reading, only to continue scribbling down whatever he could.

"Potter, staring at me is not advancing our project." He said, a slight hint of amusement in his tone.

"I know, but we've been working for three hours! Can't we take a break?" Harry whined.

"Alright, I guess, but only cause you actually agreed to work."

"Ok, cool." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, what _do_ you want to do when we graduate? I know you said people won't want to hire you, but I'm sure that's not entirely true."

"What does it matter to you?" Malfoy snapped in return.

"Nothing I guess, just trying to make conversation." Harry sighed. A few more minutes of silence passed and Harry was seriously considering getting back to work when Malfoy spoke up.

"I was thinking of becoming a teacher. I know I don't want to work in the Ministry as literally everyone there hates me, but I feel like teaching is manageable. Also, I like helping people, so the more I can do of that, in any way possible, the better."

Harry was speechless, he hadn't expected Malfoy to respond let alone for the response to seem so… _vulnerable_ and raw.

"How bout you Potter? Going to become an auror?"

"Well, that is what the world expects of me isn't it?" he sighed. "I'm not sure I could handle it though, not after the war. I guess I don't know what I want to do."

The look on Malfoy's face was that of genuine surprise before he broke into a small smile. Harry was stunned, Malfoy actually looked decent when he wasn't sneering.

The chatted like that, almost amicably, until it was time to go to the great hall for lunch. After walking down together, they broke apart heading for their respective tables.

…

The past week has been strange. Draco and Harry are seemingly a lot closer. There are still many insults passed between the two but they are still considered friends by most of the student population by now.

Being friends with Harry was all Draco had wanted since first year, so why did it feel so wrong. Blaise tried to convince him it's just because they've been enemies for so long. Pansy says he doesn't really want to be _friends_ with him, putting an obnoxious amount of emphasis on friends. He just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Today is the first day he and Harry would be putting all their research into practical use. They were going to make a potion. A sort of mix of polyjuice potion along with legilimency. It would hopefully allow a person's thoughts to be heard when transformed into them, thus removing the obstacle that is occlumency. Of course if it does work, it would be highly illegal, but the perks of having Harry Potter as your partner is that the law can be bent.

He approached the dungeons surprised to find Harry already down there waiting for him. They walked into the potions class (they had special permission to use it from Slughorn), and quickly got to work in getting the ingredients out.

Draco was about to start when he realized that the potion was quite messy, and he was wearing one of his good shirts. He mentally cursed himself for being so unprepared.

"Potter, can you do this part?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't question it. Of course he wasn't that lucky.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to chop the fluxweed?"

"W-well, I, um changed my mind. I want to chop while you mix." He said, wincing the nervousness in his voice.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" Potter asked.

"Nothing."

"Draco-" he trailed off.

"It's nothing Potter, just don't want to get my sleeves dirty." Draco snapped in response.

"Why don't you just roll up your sleeves?" Draco could hear how much he was resisting snapping back.

"Because I don't want to." He admitted quietly. Realization crossed Potters face as he looked down at his left arm.

"You don't have to if you don't want, but just so you know, I don't mind."

"What?!" Draco snapped again.

"The war is over Draco, hiding the Dark Mark isn't doing anyone any good. In fact wearing such warm clothes in such warm weather cannot be good for you."

"You don't understand, Saint Potter, it's not just the dark mark! You've heard the rumours, my soul marks, I can't even bear to look at them! Of course you wouldn't get it, your skin is probably clear of them!" he was getting hysterical. Potter just looked at him with disbelief.

"You really think I don't have any marks?!" He asked voice raising slightly, before he ripped off his robes and took off his shirt. Draco looked on, unsure of what was happening.

Once shirtless, Harry turned around, revealing many dark scars of black ink, staring menacingly at Draco. They curled up and down his back in large quantities. Draco's eyes traced over the pattern starting from the top of his back, he noticed how they curled around to Harry's front. So he hadn't imagined that? He then noticed that they dipped below his pant line.

He knew he should be feeling surprised, or scared, or confused but he didn't feel anything. He couldn't think straight. The one thought that went through Draco Malfoy's head as Harry Potter stood half naked in front of him is that he wanted to see more. Startled by this realization, he very audibly gasped.

…

Harry stood there, feeling very insecure under the watchful eyes of Draco. When he heard a gasp, he slowly turned around to a very red faced Draco. Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"I have done some awful things." He started slowly after a moment of just staring at Draco. He tentatively took a step forward.

"Like what?" Draco managed to squeak out as he took a small step forward.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." Harry said taking another step forward. Eyes flicking to Draco's lips briefly. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know why he wasn't repulsed by the idea of closing the space between them.

He didn't have time to question it because Draco walked around him and back to the cauldron.

"We have a potion to make Potter." He said with a very red face and very pointedly Not Looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and put his shirt back on. He went to switch jobs with Draco but was surprised to see he had rolled up his sleeves and was working on it. This caused him to smile slightly.

…

It was finally the day when they had to test their potion. They had just finished explaining the concept to the class and were preparing it for consumption.

"Who's gonna take it?" Harry asked.

They hadn't spoken about anything other than the project since the incident with shirtless Harry. Draco's cheeks coloured at the thought.

"I guess I'll take it, wouldn't want the golden boy dying because of a faulty potion now would we?" he joked. His eyes widened, he didn't know where that came from. Harry laughed lightly.

"Not like it'd be the first time I've died." he winked in response.

…

They hadn't spoken so easily since Harry foolishly ripped off his shirt to show him the marks left by the things he'd done. This has given him a long time to think about everything, but mainly Draco. He thought about why the idea of kissing the other boy didn't repulse him, and he's come to a pretty sound conclusion.

As they added one of Harry's hairs to the potion he thought about what was coming. Draco would be able to hear all his thoughts, he was going to hear everything Harry had been thinking for the past week. This terrified him.

"Ready?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded in response. Draco drank the potion and the class watched as he transformed into Harry. Time to test it.

' _Can you hear this?'_ Harry thought.

…

"Can you hear this?"

Draco's eyes widened it had worked. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, someone ask me a question and I'll think of my answer, we'll see if Draco can get it." Harry explained. This was so weird.

"What's your favourite colour?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't need to hear Harry's thoughts to know it was-

'Green.'

"Green?" Draco asked confused. "I thought it was red?"

Harry just shook his head.

"Why don't I write something down and you think it over and we'll see if Draco can get the message?" Slughorn suggested. He handed Harry a scrap of paper.

'Eclectic Earworms Eat Earwax.'

Draco repeated it. This went on for a while, people would ask questions and Harry would answer them in his mind.

As the hour was almost up, Draco prepared to change back. The questions had died down and they were stating the conclusion of the project when Harry looked him straight in the eyes.

'I love you.'

Draco's eyes widened, "w-what?" he said before he felt the effects of the potion wearing off and he changed back.

…

Soon Harry was no longer staring at himself, but Draco Malfoy. A very surprised and very confused Draco Malfoy.

"What?" he asked again. The class looked on confused.

Harry struggled to find what to say. When he couldn't think of anything, he decided maybe words weren't the right thing in this situation. He walked up to Draco Malfoy and kissed him, right there in front of the class. He heard a chorus of 'whats' but he didn't care because Draco Malfoy was kissing him back. After about 15 seconds, they pulled away.

Harry felt his back tingle and by the look on Draco's face, he could feel something similar. He rolled up his left sleeve ignoring the gasp from the class and looked down at the marks. Harry also looked on.

Everyone was mesmerized as the swirls surrounding the dark mark coloured in various shades of gold, bronze and silver. It was magnificent, the metallic colours reflected the light making it pop even more. The class gasped as Draco and Harry just stared. The dark mark also began changing, gaining colour much like the soul marks, the evil left behind by Voldemort himself was becoming the most gorgeous shade of metallic blue Harry had ever seen.

Draco smiled and quickly pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered voice barely above a whisper. They stayed like that until they were interrupted.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy, your project was very well done and very informative also I am very happy you have found each other but can you please take your seats so we can let another group go." Slughorn said, with a smile.

Both Harry and Draco walked wordlessly to their seats.

…

As Draco sat down next to Pansy, he noticed a triumphant smile adorned her face.

"I told you, you didn't want to be his _friend_." This earned her a light punch on the arm, and a smile.


End file.
